


A New Perspective

by LuceTheWriter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/pseuds/LuceTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy muses on love</p>
<p>Follow up to the other Missy/River fics</p>
<p>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Perspective

Missy couldn’t believe how much this time spent with River had changed her. She was actually being... Nice. Of course, the pair were running through space and time causing havoc at any given opportunity, but nothing quite like the kind of havoc Missy was used to. They had fun together, they laughed, they had times rather unlike any either had had before, enjoying each others’ company. They’d been together for months, and all because of one tiny coincidence. The idea that the two time travellers could end up in exactly the same place at exactly the same time was insane. And yet, they did. The moment it all began. One of those rare, precious moments in time that mark the beginning of a new path. And this particular moment? This marked the beginning of so much for Missy. It gave her a new perspective on life… On love.


End file.
